Talking to a shadow
by jupiter123
Summary: Some people died in the Titan war, now Percy wants to speak with with one of them, even if he shouldn't. She's dead though and you can't reverse death. "Then... this is goodbye, for now." He sounded so sad, perhaps it was because of his sense of loyalty towards her, perhaps something else. Percy/Zoe


**Hey there, here's a Percy/Zoe one-shot because he's taking a while to appear in my other story. This isn't connected with it or anything but I hope you like it, I haven't spent much time on it however. It's set after Last Olympian.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nico asked his friend with worry. It was rare to see him with such a serious look on his face.

But of course, he nodded; nothing could change his mind on the matter now. Annabeth had said his fatal flaw was loyalty and he was stubborn when it came to someone who'd saved his life.

Of course, Annabeth had also said that her fatal flaw was pride and so far it seemed like that wasn't quite right. What had nearly killed them all was her devotion to Luke; but then it was also what had saved them.

Nico had never really understood girls.

They stood in front of the black waters of the river Styx, the horrible river filled with hopes and dreams that had never come true. Percy was brave to be back here again after the last time... Nico had deceived him and then effectively forced him to take up the curse of Achilles. Fortunately it had been worth it.

It wasn't right to call on the dead but he'd agreed to summon the ghost of a dead friend for Percy; that was why they were here. Nico thought they they'd be able to speak for as long as they wished whilst in the underworld because it'd be easier for the dead to appear here.

Nico began the ritual of calling on the dead, he was becoming adept at performing it after so many attempts to call on his sister. All the time she'd really been looking out for him, only she was wise enough to remain hidden. He understood things a little better now.

Nico poured some soda and a burger into the hole, calling on the dead as Percy began warding of ghosts with his celestial bronze sword. Ghosts were beginning to gather around them.

He continued to chant. Faster and faster. He was beginning to shiver from the presence of so many spirits. Then she appeared.

And drunk from the hole and glowed silver, empowered from the ritual; it has left Nico feeling tired. She stood up and faced them, with a furious expressionon her unearthly face.

"Why have you summoned me in this manner?" The ghost of Zoe Nightshade asked.

"Zoe... I had to speak to you," Percy said, looking amazed to see her standing there.

The ghost's face looked at him and the cold expression melted away in recognition. She appeared startled as well.

"Percy Jackson?" Zoe said hesitantly.

He smiled, gratified that she remembered him. Nico took a step back, the moment the two were sharing suddenly seemed a bit private, one he had no business interfering with. She probably wouldn't recognise him anyway.

"It's so good to see you again," Percy said. Nico couldn't leave so he'd just have to listen.

"Is it?" Zoe asked, with a frown. "I don't believe we got on very well."

Nico rolled his eyes, he remembered that Zoe had been disagreeable, even with girls. With a boy she was just intolerable.

"Yet you saved my life. And it killed you," Percy said in a pained voice.

Nico wondered if that thought had plagued him very much, maybe his fatal flaw was killing him.

Zoe closed her eyes. "To all things comes an end. Our lives are fragile and I was destined to die there," she said and opened her eyes again, looking depressed.

"But you still saved me! I had to see you again."

She smiled. "I thank thee. I am glad to have saved thy life."

It was nice that he was talking to her. Nico hated how moody and depressed ghosts usually were and it was good to see one smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I want to repay you somehow," Percy said, seriously.

"That is unnecessary. Has thou defeated Kronos yet?"

Her words reminded Nico that she was so out of touch with the world. Bianca was probably the same.

Percy nodded. "Yes, Olympus is safe from the Titans now!"

"That is indeed good news, I trust that the hunters have a good lieutenant?" She said after a slight pause. She didn't seem to know how to react.

Nico grinned at the thought of Thalia as a replacement for Zoe, they were like complete opposites. Maybe it'd be best if Percy didn't mention her.

"Yes, Thalia took your place and she seems to love it," Percy replied eagerly. Oh well.

Zoe frowned. "Thalia? Well I hope things are going well for her."

"Yes. She's a good lieutenant."

"Very well. I am glad that thou summoned me," Zoe said, clearly finished speaking.

I was about to release her and she seemed to be retreating but Percy spoke up first. It seemed he still had more to say.

"Wait Zoe! I wanted to thank you for allowing me to carry your sword," Percy said quickly, holding out the pen in front of him.

Zoe stood up again and smiled. "And I thank thee for using it. I am proud that you carry it, Percy."

Nico was surprised that Zoe could look suddenly so tender. And she had made his sword? When had that happened?

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened to you a long time ago with-" Percy began before being cut off by the ghost.

"Don't say his name! He's just the past now," she cut in sharply.

Nico was beginning to feel impressed with how fast she could further her mood, she looked depressed again. She he couldn't follow their conversation but it seemed very sensitive, hopefully Percy wasn't being too blunt.

"Sorry!" Percy said.

Her expression calmed. "It is alright. I fear I spent too long with the hunters..." She trailed off.

"Zoe?" Percy asked oblviously.

Nico wasn't sure how Percy managed to be incapable of realising that she was thinking about the past, quietly reminiscing. But then it was probably best to prevent a ghost from brooding.

"I am fine. I do wish I had tried one more relationship, I feel I wasted too much of my life, sometimes," she explained sadly.

Percy took a small step towards the ghost, to comfort her presumably. Though he wouldn't be able to touch her.

"You were great, saving Artemis, you haven't wasted your life," Percy replied in a soothing tone.

Zoe smiled. "I don't regret saving her."

Nico's thoughts drifted towards his sister again, she hadn't survived the quest either and she had also been proud of herself. It had been a grave error to have held a grudge against Percy for so long, when Bianca had embraced her fate.

"Nor do I," Percy agreed, also smiling.

"Well, I thank thee again for summoning me and for thy help in the quest. It had been a pleasure," Zoe said after a sight pause. She was retreating again.

"Zoe! Do you think we'll ever see way other again?" Percy asked, suddenly worried as she backed away.

They couldn't summon her again, it wouldn't be right so it would surely be a long time before they saw her again, if ever. It was the same for Bianca and all of their dead friends.

Zoe froze, a down-hearted look on her face. "I do not know," she said slowly in a hushed voice, "maybe one day, we must wait until then."

Percy nodded as if he already knew that. "Then... this is goodbye, for now." He sounded so sad, perhaps it was because of his sense of loyalty towards her, perhaps something else.

"Farewell." She took a few steps forward and brushed her ghostly hand against his pale face, it melted away before she could make contact.

And Nico did feel depressed, watching the two of them, though he couldn't say precisely why. There was a certain fondness between them that he hadn't expected. And they were in separate worlds - hardly able to talk to each other, let alone touch.

Percy was leaning closer to her, trying to wrap his arms around her - perhaps in a goodbye hug? But she was evaporating in his hands and looked uncomfortable. She leaned forward anyway and their faces met, or tried to.

Zoe was too incorpeal for any contact however and in a breath a cool and, she allowed herself to melt away, to vanish, info the air. The summoning was over. Zoe was gone.

Percy stood there, alone now, and noticed that Nico was still there. Percy had a defeated look about him.

* * *

**That's it, hope you didn't hate it and thanks for reading! It's just a one-shot though.**


End file.
